Facilities have need to alter technology resources, such as increase or decrease hardware, middleware, software or the like. Such alteration to technology resources may have an effect on the overall volume of resources generated by the facility. However, it is often difficult to determine when and the degree of technology resource alteration without properly assessing determinative factors that drive technology resource alteration.
For example, while level of performance of the technology resource relative to the technology resource users and a qualitative value of the technology resources may be determinative of altering resources, such determinative factors may not provide for a comprehensive assessment as to when technology resource alteration should occur and the degree of the technology resource alteration.
Moreover, in determining when and to what degree a technology resource should be altered it may be beneficial to compare the determinative factors of one facility to the same determinative factors of one or more other similar facilities in order to assess or otherwise predict the overall volume of resources that are expected to be generated based on an increase in the qualitative value and or a change in other determinative factors (e.g., level of performance, results and the like).
Therefore, a need exists to provide for a system that analyzes technology resources in terms of many different determinative factors to determine a need to alter/adjust the technology resource. Specifically, a need exists to analyze the technology resource so as to insure that altering/adjusting the technology resource maximizes the qualitative value of the technology resource. In addition, a need exists to compare the same technology resource alteration determinative factors from one facility to one or more similar facilities to predict the overall volume of resources that are expected to be generated based on an increase in the qualitative value and or a change in other determinative factors (e.g., level of performance, results and the like).